goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and Gelman Rob the Bank and Get Grounded
Lawson and Gelman Rob the Bank and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 21st 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis and RileytheLogoFan2003. Transcript At the backyard, Lawson and Gelman had a naughty plan. Lawson: Hey, Gelman! Let's go rob the bank! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson: But why? Because our money boxes are empty! I've got no money in my box left. Gelman: And I've got no money in my box left as well. Let's put on our robbery masks and robbery hats on! Lawson: Good idea, let's go! Meet me at the bank! Lawson and Gelman went to their homes to fetch their robbery masks and robbery hats. Lawson went inside his house and he went upstairs to his room, and he equipped his robbery hat and his robbery mask. Lawson: And now I'm ready for robbery! Meanwhile, Gelman went inside his house and he went upstairs to his room, and he equipped his robbery hat and his robbery mask. Gelman: And I'm now ready for robbery! I'll meet Lawson at the bank! Later, Gelman met Lawson at the bank. Lawson: Alright! Now we arrived at the bank! Now it's our chance to rob the bank! Are you ready, Gelman? Gelman: Ready, Lawson! Lawson: Okay! Lawson and Gelman: All bank robbers, go! Then Lawson and Gelman went inside the bank and then they confronted the bank manager and his assistants, who were horrified. Bank Manager: Uh oh! Bank robbers! What are you doing here? Lawson and Gelman equipped their guns and pointed the bank manager with them, and the alarm started blaring. Lawson: Freeze! This is a robbery! Gelman: Give us all of your money or else we will shoot you! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: No! We are not letting you get away with our bank money! Rules are the rules! Lawson: You better give us all of your money right now or we will shoot you to smithereens! The bank manager's second manager did as he was told. Bank Manager's Assistant 2: OK, OK, OK, fine! The bank manager's second assistant handed the bag of money to Lawson and Gelman. Bank Manager's Assistant 2: Just take it all and get out of here! We don't want to die! Lawson and Gelman were satisfied. Gelman: Yay! We robbed the bank! So long suckers! Lawson and Gelman ran out of the bank. Bank Manager: Quick Keith! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: Call the police, on the double! Keith: OK! The bank manager's third assistant Keith picked up a phone and he called the police. Keith: Hello! Is this the police department? Good! Some two boys robbed our bank and are getting away! Can you arrest them, please? Keith was hearing the response from the police. OK! Thanks! Bye! Outside, Lawson and Gelman were running along, and they stopped for a minute. Lawson: Yes! We just robbed the bank! We got away with it! We're free! We're free! Just then, the police car drove in, and then the policeman got out and confronted Lawson and Gelman, who were horrified. Lawson dropped the bag of money. Policeman: Stop right there! You both are under arrest for robbing the bank! Get in the police car now! You're going to jail for three hours until your parents come to pick you up! And as for that, I will return the bag of money to the bank! Give me the bag of money and get in the police car now! Lawson and Gelman gave the bag of money to the policeman, and they got in the police car. Then the policeman got back in the police car, and he drove back to the police station. Then the policeman reached the police station, and then he took Lawson and Gelman out of the police car, and he took them inside the police station. Then he took them to find a cell, and then he showed them a cell. Policeman: This is your cell. Get in there now! You will stay in there for three hours until your parents arrive. Lawson and Gelman went in the cell and the policeman closed the bars. Policeman: Now to take the bag of money back to the bank. The policeman began to take the bag of money back to the bank where it belongs. Lawson and Gelman were dismayed. Gelman: I cannot believe we got arrested for robbing the bank! Lawson: Me too! We have to stay in thee for three hours until our parents come to bail us out. Three hours later. Lawson and Gelman were satisfied, as their parents arrived. Lawson: Oh look! Our parents are here! Gelman: Oh boy! They're here to bail us out. Their parents were less than pleased. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe that you robbed the bank along with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe that you robbed the bank along with Erwin. Lawson's mom: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 28 days! Gelman's mom: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 36 days! Lawson's dad: Erwin, This means no computer for you! Gelman's dad: Gelman, This also means no video games for you! Let’s go home now! Lawson and Gelman: (both crying in both Dr. Robotniks voice saying “We hate that hedgehog!”) Cast * Lawson-Eric * Gelman-Joey * Bank Manager-James * Bank Manager's Assistant 1-Paul * Bank Manager's Assistant 2-Tom * Keith and Gelman's dad-Simon * Policeman and Lawson's dad-Wiseguy * Lawson's mum-Kimberly * Gelman's mum-Belle Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff